Clumsy 'Cause I've Fallen In Love
by niknak5
Summary: Nick can't seem to get himself on his feet for some reason or another...Nacy. One-shot for the 1st 100 subscriber's challenge by suburbs.


-1_**Hey everybody! This is my submission for the subscribers challenge that suburbs posted. Of COURSE it's a Nacy story because they're my OTP. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. The moment I saw this quote I knew what I was going to write about. So grab your knee pads and helmet and let's go! :p**_

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." – Albert Einstein

**Clumsy 'Cause I'm Falling In Love**

Nick Lucas wasn't exactly sure when he started seeing Macy Misa in a different light. He just remembers one day walking into school, seeing Macy standing there with his brother's and Stella, and she had smiled at him. That was it. He felt like he had the wind just knocked out of him. He apparently looked it too because Stella's face scrunched up as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Nick?" she asked.

Nick swallowed hard before he looked up at her with a fake grin. "I'm fine," he said simply.

Stella narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing else to him as he nodded his greeting to everybody else, and headed to his locker.

But on his way, he just _had_ to look up and catch Macy's concerned wide eyes, and pouty lips, and he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground.

The group gasped and rushed over to him, Joe and Kevin helping him to his feet. "Dude, are you ok?" Joe asked.

Nick nodded as Kevin handed him his books. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? Because you're one of the most poised people I know so I don't see how you just could have done that," Kevin said. Everybody stared at him for using such big words and making sense. "What?"

They all shook their heads and a chorus of 'nothing's came from them. "I'm serious guys. I'm fine. Maybe I'm just tired and wasn't looking where I was going."

"So you're telling me you always watch your feet when you walk?" Kevin asked.

Nick sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm going to class."

"Wait Nick! Since we have first period together, I'll come with you," Macy called, hurrying to catch up with him.

Nick stopped, closed his eyes momentarily to take a deep breath before opening them just in time to look over and grin at the bubbly brunette. Nick looked back down to make sure his feet was going where he wanted them to, glancing up every now and then so he wouldn't run into anything.

Macy frowned. "You're awfully quiet this morning. You're usually telling me everything that happened from the moment you left school to the moment you arrived. Did you find a new best friend or something?"

Nick smirked and shook his head. "No I did not find a new best friend. You are first and foremost my best friend. And to be honest I don't know what's wrong with me. I just walked in here this morning, and now I feel…weird. I don't know how to explain it."

"Did somebody say anything to you?"

Nick shook his head. "No."

"Did you see somebody you didn't want to see?"

Nick swallowed thickly. "Uh…quite the contrary."

"Hmm…" then Macy's face lit up. "I know! You-" but she was cut off by the bell. "Oh shoot! We're gonna be late!" she said, as she grabbed his hand, and he was drug to class.

After first period, Nick was able to avoid Macy until lunch. He knew exactly why he was feeling the way he was, and he was completely terrified about that fact. He sighed heavily as he sat down at his usual seat, trying not to acknowledge anybody, especially the girl to his left. Everybody immediately turned their attention to him.

"Ok spill it. I know something's wrong with you. My Stella Senses are tingling."

Joe rolled his eyes, Kevin and Macy smirked, and Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, pushing his lunch around his tray.

"So there is something wrong with you!" Stella said almost excitedly. Nick narrowed his eyes at her. She slumped back into her seat. "Sorry."

"Nick?" Macy questioned. Just with the sound of her voice, a shock wave ran through Nick's body giving him goose bumps.

"I'm fine, Mace," he said softly, making the mistake to look up into her eyes. His heart seemed to stop, and he was suddenly finding it very hard to breath. She was staring at him with wide, innocent, worrisome eyes, and her lips were slightly parted. He quickly turned his head away from her, closing his eyes briefly to try to talk himself out of pouncing her right then and there. He looked down at his lunch briefly before he said, "I gotta go," and then he was gone.

Everybody looked around the table before Macy said, "I'll go," and took off after him.

She came out of the cafeteria to see him exiting the music room with guitar in hand. She followed him out to the stands that lined the football field. He sat down, stared out at the field while absentmindedly strumming beautiful notes. Macy noticed that the guitar belonged to the music department and her realization was confirmed when Nick suddenly glanced at his watch and said, "Damn it, I gotta take this thing back before the next class period starts."

Macy hurried back inside the school, and waited for Nick to drop off his guitar. She lost him in the crowd as everybody hurried about in the halls. The period after lunch for both of them was a free period, and they usually spent it just talking or doing their homework together. As soon as the halls cleared and she found him again, he was walking down the hall away from her. "Nick!" she called.

Nick turned his head, but his feet didn't stop. The next thing he knew, he heard a loud gasp, running feet, and a painful throbbing in his head. Macy knelt next to him and lifted his head and placed it in her lap. He groaned as she lightly smoothed her hand over the side of his head where it hit the wall. "Ow," he moaned.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Nick…what's going on with you?" she asked as she leaned over him.

"I'm clumsy 'cause I've fallen in love," he mumbled.

Macy raised an eyebrow at him. "Quoting Fergie songs? Not something I pictured you ever doing," she said.

Nick smirked. "Well ever since I realized I was in love with his person, gravity has not been my best friend."

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love," Macy stated.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her as she sat back for him to sit up. "Albert Einstein. I'm impressed," he said as he leaned back against the wall in the empty hallway.

Macy leaned back against the wall next to him and smiled. "You're not the only one who's this close to being a genius," she said, holding up her thumb and forefinger.

Nick chuckled lightly as he stared at his hands in his lap. "So who is it? Do I know her?"

He turned his head to Macy who was fiddling with her fingers. "Oh I'd say you know her _very_ well."

Macy's eyes widened as she looked over at him. "Oh my gosh! Don't tell me it's Stella!? You'd be breaking the JONAS book of law!"

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "No it's not Stella."

Macy's face scrunched up in confusion as she turned to look at the lockers in front of her. "She's really my only girl friend. So I don't know how I could know her _very _well."

"I'd say you know her better than anybody else in the world," Nick said softly, leaning slightly closer to her.

Macy remained looking confused as she said slowly, "The only person that knows me better than anybody is me of course, but-" she broke off, her eyes widening again as she turned to look at him with mouth slightly agape. Nick was smirking at her. "M-m-me?" she whispered with a slight squeak.

Nick reached up and brushed his hand along her cheek before cupping it behind her neck and whispering back, "You," before bringing her to him to kiss her softly. A few moments later, Nick pulled away to rest his forehead against his head hers. Macy looked up into his eyes and smiled. Nick slid his hand down her arm to intertwine with their fingers together. They just sat there staring at each other, no words needed to be spoken as they came to the understanding that they were now more than just best friends.

Joe, Stella, and Kevin, who also had a free period, came down the hall and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Stella rose her hands up to her heart and sighed with a smile on her face. "Aww! They're perfect! I knew something was wrong with him."

"Yeah. He got bit by the Lovebug harder than before," Joe said.

"Well I bet he feels better now!" Kevin said, as they continued to look at the couple sitting in the middle of the school staring lovingly into each others eyes.

_So? Whatcha think? I wrote this in about an hour and half because I got out of class early. Don't you just love college? Anywho, reviews=love3!!! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
